


Wanna leave together?

by joneandonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Doyu and Jaeyong roommates, Getting Together, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Kissing, Leaving Party Together, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, doyoung is a tease, they actually talk abt sex preferences before doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneandonly/pseuds/joneandonly
Summary: “I was just thinking about how boring this party is…” Doyoung sighed and looked again at the sea of people dancing in the living room.“Uhm.” Taeyong hummed in agreement. “Wanna leave this party together?” He asked without hesitation after a couple of seconds.“Your place or mine?” He leaned in and spoke in a low voice, staring right at Taeyong’s eyes.orTaeyong and Doyoung leave this boring party to actually party together at Doyoung's bedroom, if you know what i mean. Maybe their best friends introducing them wasn't a mistake.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Wanna leave together?

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :) it took longer than i thought to come back im sorry i had a writer's block TT
> 
> BUT after seeing an amazing fanart kinda plot on my twitter tl i just had to write it so this fic is based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/bituinan/status/1300842723621076994?s=20) all the credits to @bituinan on twitter
> 
> it was hard to do it since im not familiar with writing this kinda stuuf but i hope you all enjoy this as much as i did while writing ! be safe

Doyoung was pissed off. 

All he wanted was to spend his Saturday in the comfort of his room, just watching some random series while eating a hamburguer brought by delivery. He just wanted to rest after a week of hard exams. 

However, with a Yuta in your life, it was hard. The japanese boy was Doyoung’s roommate and he couldn’t escape him even if he wanted to. When the clock hit 8 pm, Yuta invaded Doyoung’s room. 

“Get up and put on some nice clothes. We’re going out.” The boy explained while he looked through his friend’s wardrobe. 

“What? Give me three reasons on why I should listen to you.” Doyoung averted his gaze on his cellphone to the intruder in his room. 

“You love me, I’ll pay for your lunch tomorrow and you need to get out of your room sometimes, you know? I know you were ready to rewatch ‘The Office’ once again.” He answered and threw a white shirt that made the younger look hot whenever he wore it. 

“You know, you had me at the first two, but screwed up on the last. Now I have to go to my appointment with Michael Scott and Dwight, excuse me.” The boy smiled ironically and opened his laptop on his bed. 

“Doie, pleeeeease. I promise it’ll be funny.” Yuta pleaded as he dropped his body onto Doyoung’s. 

“Fine, fine, but we’ll be eating a full menu of meat tomorrow. Prepare your pocket.” 

Yuta smiled brightly and left the room so his friend could change himself. Doyoung grabbed the shirt the other gave and put on without even looking at it, the sooner he left the sooner he'd be back. His hair was also messy since it dried without the hairdryer, and because of that, he grabbed one of his caps and put it backwards. 

Before leaving his room, he took his phone and wallet and turned off the lights. Yuta was waiting for him at the couch and when he saw the younger, he whistled. 

“Wow, Mr. Doie, for someone that doesn’t want to go out, you look pretty hot for me.” The boy laughed when he received a flick on his forehead. 

“Shut up, idiot. Let’s go already.” Doyoung snorted at his friend’s reaction. 

Both of them grabbed their wallets and the keys from the counter close to the door and headed out. The weather was nice since it was summer; it wasn’t hot as the fresh breeze cooled them. They were going to a party three blocks away from their apartment at Johnny’s house, a senior that was majoring in architecture. 

“You have plans on going home tonight or it’s another episode of Doyoung and his coffee alone by morning?” The younger asked as they stopped at a traffic light. 

“Hopefully, Jaehyun will be there today.” Yuta cheered on the thought of seeing the boy after some time away. 

“When was the last time since you saw him?” Doyoung grabbed his friend’s wrist to cross the street together. 

“About two weeks ago, if I’m not mistaken. Engineering School was taking a toll on him with the exams.” The boy slightly whined for not seeing the other for a while and Doyoung laughed. 

“You’re so dramatic.”

They continued their short walk chattering about some little things that happened on their week. It was easy to know that there was a party going on as the music was blasting and could be heard from the end of the street. Johnny was kinda popular at their college as he was the captain of the basketball team. He was very kind and gentle with whoever talked to him - that explained why he had lots of girls and boys drooling over him.

When they reached the house, Yuta grabbed Doyoung’s wrist and rummaged through the crowd at the living room that became an improvised dance floor. Yuta went straight to the kitchen to grab some drinks for both of them to get started on the night.

“Why are you making me drink if you’re going to leave me for a dick in less than an hour?” Doyoung complained as he leaned on the fridge, his legs tempted to jump and sit on the counter by the side.

“I’m not making you do anything, you were the one that grabbed the cup first. And second of all, I’m not leaving you for a dick, I’m just seeing Jaehyun.” He pouted as he poured some liquor for both of them.

“Leaving me for a dick either way. Didn’t change a thing”. The younger laughed at the frown on Yuta’s face when he called Jaehyun a dick. “I’m kidding, Jaehyun’s been nicer to me than you when it comes to breakfast, you know?”

Doyoung felt an arm enveloping his shoulders and he jumped a little startled by the new presence and the sudden touch. “That’s so sweet of you, Doyoungie. I like grabbing breakfast with you too.” Jaehyun said, smiling and showing off his dimples. Yuta’s face was incredulous by the interaction in front of his eyes.

“This is easily one of the Top 10 Anime Betrayals, I can’t believe you both.” He gulped down the rest of the liquid on his cup and folded his arms in front of his torso, a fake-hurt expression making its way on his face.

“Ow, is my little Yuta sad?” Jaehyun held his face by the cheeks and slightly shook his head to mess with his fringe.

The older boy looked everywhere but Jaehyun's eyes. He knew he'd melt if he did so. Only a peck (on his lips?) was necessary for Yuta to break into a grin and Doyoung to fake gag beside them. “Stop, you’re making me sick with these couple-y things.”

“Are you sure it’s not the vodka making you sick?” Jaehyun pointed, holding his laughter.

“100% sure. By the way, put some more for me. I’m going to get the juice to drink with and make it more drinkable.”

Yuta did as he was requested and Doyoung filled the rest of the cup with lemon juice he found on the fridge. He grabbed his cup and went to put the juice back on its place and Jaehyun and Yuta took that as the cue for them to leave and party together. Doyoung wasn’t surprised and only went to the counter and sat on it like he wanted to do ever since he stepped on the kitchen.

Doyoung was not a party person, but he could enjoy it if he wanted to. Last year’s Halloween party thrown by Johnny - he kinda was the one involved in all of the famous parties that people talked about on the campus - haunted Doyoung until these days. The boy was really excited and he and Yuta made every second of it worth it. The younger danced ‘till his legs couldn’t hold him up anymore, he got random things from their friends' costumes, like Jungwoo’s brown wig, and started to pose. Taeil registered everything on his phone and Doyoung would die to crash it and make all of those photos and videos go away - they turned into blackmail for Yuta. 

But, it wasn’t one of these days. All he wanted was to binge watch his favorite show again while eating ice cream, it was a day of self care for him after exams. However, Yuta wasn’t wrong when he said that he needed to go out more because he really needed to. If it wasn’t for his roommate, he wouldn’t go to any of the parties he went to. So, that’s why he was there.

Doyoung was scrolling through his phone, waiting for the alcohol to hit him and see if he was going to try and do something that the ‘Sober Doyoung’ rarely would do or if he was just going home straight to sleep. He was too lazy to put some more drink on his cup and just threw it away on the trash can at the floor by the edge of the counter. The music set of the party was really good and Doyoung was kinda considering to dance if he was brave enough.

He put his phone in his pocket and decided to look around for a while, maybe he’d found some friend of his to talk to. The boy got up and headed to the room nearby that wasn’t the crowded living room, trying to see some familiar faces, but failing on the mission. He stopped by a corridor in front of the living room and stared at the bodies moving to the sound of some Katy Perry song.

Doyoung took off his cap and slid his fingers on his hair, messing it a little. When he was putting the cap on, he felt someone coming by and stopping by his side, which made him step to the side to not hit the person with his elbow. He leaned to the wall without glancing at his side and just watched the party from where he was. Doyoung could see Yuta and Jaehyun dancing like two goofies with their younger friend Mark, he also saw Johnny chatting with the improvised DJ of the party Xiao Dejun, who was a music major at their college.

The person by his side moved a little closer as a couple making out was getting close to him and it made him bump into Doyoung. He just mumbled a little sorry and Doyoung moved a little to his left that it was empty to save both of them from the disgusting couple. Only because of this, he discovered that the person by his side was Lee Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong was a fashion major that everybody on campus knew. He was famous for being an ace at his majoring, having his clothes on the college’s fashion show since his first semester, and also for being an amazing dancer, being one of the best at the college dance club, and being amazingly beautiful. It wasn’t new that half of the campus wanted to hook up with him or something else, however the tricky part was that he was never seen with anybody.

He wasn’t interested in keeping up with his love life because he was always reserved and focusing on things that were more important to him than kissing at a party. Taeyong wasn’t a prude, either. He had hooked up before with some boys and some girls, but he was never seen kissing someone in public, so people were really curious about this side of him because it was a total mystery to everybody.

Ironically, he was Jaehyun’s best friend.

Doyoung found this out when he accompanied Yuta to a coffee date about three months ago. He was just going because 1) the food from the cafe they were going was amazing and 2) he liked Jaehyun, even though he third wheeled for him and his best friend. Neither him or Yuta expected to have another person at the cafe and it made them kinda surprised when they reached the table. 

“Hi, baby.” Yuta greeted Jaehyun with a peck on his cheek, making him smile, full dimples on show. “Hi, friend of my baby that I don’t know the name yet.” He offered his hand to shake as the unknown person laughed.

“Hey, I’m Taeyong. It’s nice to meet you. Jaehyun couldn’t shut up about you.” He introduced himself as he shaked Yuta’s hand and exposed his friend, who blushed in front of him.

“Is that so? Interesting to know.” The japanese boy grinned and sat beside Jaehyun with a frown on his face.

“Don’t worry, Jae. He ranted about your new hair and how you looked amazing for over an hour yesterday.” Doyoung said as he sat beside Taeyong that watched him with curious eyes. “Ow! Yuta, I’ll punch you if you kick me again.” He hissed and put his hand over the place hurt.

“Oh, so you suffer like me? I’m so sorry.” Taeyong commented with an apologetic face that made Doyoung giggle.

“Unfortunately. I’m Doyoung, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” He offered his hand just like his friend and Taeyong took it. His hand was really soft, Doyoung noted.

“No worries.”

“I’m seeing you guys will get along really well.” Jaehyun pointed out while grabbing the menu for them to make their order. “Taeyong is my old best friend and roommate as well.”

“Finally, I won’t be third wheeling alone anymore.” Doyoung fake cried in relief, making the three of them laugh.

They made their order and continued chatting throughout the day without noticing the time passing by. The last rays of sun illuminated their table and they took it as a cue for them to leave. Yuta as the gentleman - and whipped - decided to walk Jaehyun home as their apartment was a block away from distance, they were going the same way, anyways. Doyoung thought it was going to be kind of awkward to walk by Taeyong’s side as the couple walked with their hand intertwined in front of them, but it wasn’t. Taeyong’s presence was really comforting and he was a nice person to be with and Doyoung really enjoyed the afternoon with him.

When they reached the front of the building, Yuta and Jaehyun shared a short and innocent kiss and Taeyong and Doyoung mocked them at the side. “Aww, they grow up so fast.” Doyoung wiped a fake tear with a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder as he fake cried as well.

“I think it was a mistake to introduce them.” Yuta said with Jaehyun still in his arms.

“I’m starting to think so.” The younger agreed and laughed. “See you soon, baby.”

“Oh, so sweet of you to walk me home today, Doyoung. You’re a true gentleman.” Taeyong joked before starting to walk to the building.

“I couldn’t let a beautiful person like you walk by yourself at night.” Doyoung blurted out before he could even think. He tried to hide the panic on his face and make it a joke just like the other, but he failed as he saw the older’s smile slowly turn into a smirk.

“Good night, Doyoung.” He replied and turned on his back, Jaehyun by his side, nudging him with his elbow as they giggled.

“What the fuck just happened?” Yuta exclaimed by his side as they started to walk to their apartment.

“I don’t know, but don’t let me leave our house ever again.” He whined and rubbed his face in disbelief. He didn’t just call Taeyong beautiful just like that. He was indeed, but they barely knew each other, they just spent an afternoon together.

“This is going to be interesting…”

And that’s how Doyoung met the famous Taeyong. 

They met sometimes after the “accident”, but Taeyong acted like it never happened and Doyoung was really grateful for that. However, Yuta and Jaehyun still teased them both a little of how they would look really good together.

That’s why Doyoung felt his stomach drop when he noticed that by his side was Taeyong. The dim red lights at the corridor couldn’t let him see that well and he thought that this was the reason neither of them recognized each other. The younger remained still and continued to watch the party, ignoring the now known person by his side. 

“What?” He heard Taeyong saying, but didn’t understand why.

“Huh? What?” Doyoung asked back, not looking at him yet.

“You’ve been staring for like, ten minutes. What is it?” Taeyong pointed out while fixing the glasses on his head.

Doyoung now noticed that the older man let his hair grow and it was a little longer than a mullet and had a cut that really made him look even more handsome than he already was. He had bleached his hair blonde and his fringe was with a wavy style. Taeyong was also wearing a dark blue shirt with two printed parts with white letters and gold details, light jeans pants and he had gold bracelets and necklaces adorning his exposed neck and wrists. All Doyoung could do was gulp down his nervousness and at least pretend that he was chill.

“I was just thinking about how boring this party is…” Doyoung sighed and looked again at the sea of people dancing in the living room. Just the thought of being there, being smashed by sweated bodies of drunk people made him sick in the gut. He wasn’t that much of a party-goer, neither liked to expose himself like the horny people dancing a few meters away from him.

“Uhm.” Taeyong hummed in agreement and his eyes followed to where Doyoung was looking. The obnoxious noise from the random pop music that was blasting through the speakers was replaced to a slow, kinda sensual music and the mood at the party changed. Some people left the dance floor to grab a drink or something, others started to grind at each other following the rhythm of the song.

The Kim shifted on his feet and leaned his back on the wall, leaving a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Wanna leave this party together?” Taeyong asked without hesitation after a couple of seconds. Doyoung gasped as he was caught off guard.

“What?” He managed to mumble, now fully looking at Taeyong.

“Wanna leave this party together?” The older repeated staring right into his eyes. Doyoung could see the way his lips twitched upwards in an almost smirk and also saw the glimpse of lust on his eyes? He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but he felt Taeyong’s eyes almost undressing him and his features changed. From a slightly panicked face, Doyoung's features made way to evident smirk and he raised his eyebrow.

If he sees an opportunity, he takes it, even if it makes no sense. The future Doyoung could deal with the consequences of it.

“Your place or mine?” He leaned in and spoke in a low voice, staring right at Taeyong’s eyes.

The older had a sly grin on his face and grabbed Doyoung’s hands without caring much. They didn't meet anyone they knew on their way to the door, but both of them could feel lingering and curious glances at their intertwined hands and the fact that The Lee Taeyong was leaving a party with someone. It could be something harmless and people would still talk about it - imagine if they knew how their night was going to be.

Doyoung remembered Yuta wasn’t going home today as he was with Jaehyun and led the way to his apartment. It was the most excruciating ten-minute walk of his life and every step they made, he felt his stomach dropping in nervousness and excitement. Both boys walked at a normal pace, not rushing anything, and the tension between them just grew as they got closer to Doyoung’s apartment.

Not a word was said during their walk.

The younger incredibly got his keys and opened the door with ease, even though his hands were trembling a little. When they entered the room, Taeyong’s eyes looked around quickly while Doyoung put his wallet and phone on the counter by the door.

“Guess I was the one that walked a pretty boy home today.” Taeyong joked about their first encounter a while ago.

“Shut up.” Doyoung’s defense mechanism acted before he could think of anything else.

“How about you shutting me up?”

Doyoung’s eyes darkened as he made his way to Taeyong, trapping the boy between him and the door. He held the other’s thin waist and leaned in at a painful slow pace, his breath ghosting over Taeyong’s slightly parted lips. Before their lips could meet, he moved to the side and whispered on the older’s ear. “Two can play this game, if you want.”

Taeyong put an arm around Doyoung’s neck and with the other, he grabbed the boy’s chin with his fingers and brought his face back, staring at him. “It ain’t no game, Doyoungie.”

And like jumping into cold water, both of them dived right in and their lips met. It was sloppy and wet, one of those kisses that made you embarrassed to see like you were interrupting something. Doyoung’s grab on his waist tightened and Taeyong grabbed the boy’s cap, throwing blindly somewhere behind them, now threading his fingers into the other’s hair freely, pulling and bringing him closer.

The kiss escalated quickly and their tongues mixed together, a silent battle for dominance as every time they touched, Taeyong pulled at Doyoung’s hair or Doyoung tightened his fingers on the other’s waist. They were chest to chest, not even a paper could fit between them as they made out hungrily, and yet they tried to get even more closer. 

The boys parted ways to breathe and Doyoung took Taeyong by his hand to his bedroom, the older leaving his sunglasses and the jewelry by the counter where Doyoung left his things when he entered the house. Even though they were going to be alone all night, as soon as they entered the room, Taeyong found his back pressed again against the door. He was starting to think that Doyoung maybe had a thing with his waist.

Their lips reconnected and Taeyong held him close by the collar of his shirt. He felt Doyoung’s hand sliding down his sides and he left a shuddered breath that made the younger smirk. His hands found the back of Taeyong’s thigh and he grabbed the boy’s leg in a signal for him to wrap them around his waist, that the other quickly obeyed.

Doyoung moved his mouth to press feather kisses at Taeyong’s jaw, makings way to his neck, while the older put his hands around Doyoung neck to support him and scratched his nape with his short nails, but enough to make the other shiver under his touch. When Doyoung started to suck in lightly at Taeyong’s neck, the older turned his head to the side, exposing his neck like he was asking to be marked.

They knew nothing about each other’s preference and were only following their instincts, however Doyoung made sure before he did anything to the other.

“Can I…?” He asked after he detached his mouth from the exposed skin, the rest of the question lingering on the air.

Taeyong felt like he was brought to Earth from his blissed out state, mind foggy with only a chant of  _ Doyoung  _ inside of it. He opened his eyes - he didn’t even know when he had closed them - to register the question and actually answer.

“If I’m uncomfortable with something, I’ll tell you, ok? And please, do the same with me.” The older reassured him. Doyoung thought that Taeyong’s swollen-kiss lips looked better this close. Taeyong tantalizingly traced the younger’s jaw before he spoke up again. “Until there, you can do whatever you want with me.”

Doyoung’s breath hitched and the other let out a laugh, knowing fully the effect he had on him. He didn’t even have to turn Taeyong’s head to the side as he exposed his neck again by himself, soon feeling Doyoung’s lip sucking gently at the skin. He couldn’t help and let out a low moan, grabbing a fistful of the boy’s hair by his neck, bringing him even closer than they already were.

Doyoung took his time painting the older’s neck with various purple bruises from sucking and biting at the skin, and each time he did it, he got an awesome (verbal) answer from Taeyong. He could already feel the tent forming on his own pants and he went back to kiss Taeyong again, he moved them to the bed with him still on his arms.

The younger put him gently on the bed, his body still hovering over him as they went in for another kiss. He felt Taeyong’s fingers at the hem of his shirt and he got the message, sitting back and taking off the piece of clothing. Taeyong traveled his hands around the silk and soft skin of Doyoung’s chest and stomach, his eyes full of lust as he watched the shirtless man. The younger wasn’t toned or anything, but he had a fine hell body that he hid on loose shirts just like the one he was wearing. He had broad shoulders and a thin waist that could make anyone drool over him, not to talk about his arms.

Doyoung wasn’t that confident with his body, that’s why he wore baggy clothes to hide himself. But, now under Taeyong’s burning gaze and soft touch, he felt wanted and felt pretty. 

Taeyong tugged him down again by his shoulders, his mind running crazy of how much he wanted to mark the immaculate skin of Doyoung’s chest and a lot of other things he wanted to do with the younger. “So pretty…” He whispered before he caught Doyoung’s lips with his teeth in a harmless bite. Taeyong felt his breathing hitching and caught him again on another sloppy kiss.

Doyoung held again the boy’s thighs and turned them over, Taeyong now on top of him, both of them now fully aware of the arousal on each other’s pants. Suddenly, it felt like they were trapped and there wasn’t enough blood being rushed there and they felt an urge to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Together, they started to unbutton Taeyong’s shirt, every movement they made felt a hundred times slower than it actually was. The world seemed to stop and there was only Doyoung and Taeyong lost in each other’s body like there is no tomorrow. Once they made it, Taeyong sat back on Doyoung’s lap and he took off the shirt. The younger trailed his fingers on the man’s collarbone that had some marks made by him and he smiled. His hands went down to the sides of the slim body of Taeyong, making him hold back a whine and let out a shuddered breath instead.

His hands went further down to the waistband of the boy’s jeans, unzipping and taking it off at a torturous slow pace. Taeyong’s hard crotch was now fully exposed as he sat back on Doyoung’s lap and the look on his face almost made him quiver. The younger almost purred after seeing the milky thighs of the other and gripped on the skin, seeing it becoming red under his fingers.

Taeyong kissed his way to Doyoung’s neck just like he did before and nipped gently at the skin, soon moving down to his chest, leaving kittenish licks and gentle sucks on the boy’s nipple. He felt Doyoung shivering and a grunt leaving his mouth and left butterfly kisses all the way from his stomach to the waistband of his pants.

His fingers unzipped the pants and slid them off quickly with Doyoung’s help. Taeyong traced lightly Doyoung’s hard dick through the boxers and watched the boy leave a breathy moan and put a hand over his eyes. Every sensation seemed to have more effect than normal on their bodies, like electricity ran on their veins. Taeyong felt like it was enough of teasing and freed Doyoung’s dick from the boxer, immediately pumping his shaft gently.

The older took a temptive lick at the tip of the head, tasting the bittersweet taste of precum that was being released, and earning a full moan from Doyoung, who put a hand on his mouth to prevent making more noises. “Don’t. I wanna hear you.” Taeyong grabbed his hand and wrapped his mouth around Doyoung’s dick, immediately receiving a loud moan as an answer.

Doyoung couldn’t think properly, his vision was blurry and felt his body light like he was on cloud nine. The only thing in his mind right now was Taeyong’s warm mouth around him.

The older flattened his tongue and started to move his head and work with his hands on the rest he couldn’t put on his mouth. He felt Doyoung’s dick twitching inside his mouth and the younger’s fingers finding its way on his scalp, helping him to find a steady pace, which only grew his own arousal even more. He hollowed his cheeks and made a pop sound when he left the dick.

Doyoung brought his head back to the same eye level and without missing a beat, he caughts the boy’s lips on a wet and sensual kiss, feeling his own bitter taste on Taeyong’s mouth, that only moaned against his lips in response. “How do you wanna do it?” Doyoung whispered, kinda breathless like he ran a marathon.

Taeyong melted even more on his arms by the gentleness he was being treated. Most people just assumed he was a top or bottom and didn’t even give him space to actually choose first.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard that everyone will know what we did and people will be jealous that I got you inside me.” He traced Doyoung’s cheekbones with his fingers while he spoke every word staring at him so intensely that he felt like Taeyong was staring at his soul.

Doyoung was speechless at how blunt the older boy was and it made him think so many dirty things that he would never admit out loud. 

  
  


“You will look so beautiful begging and screaming my name.”

He changed their positions again and once Taeyong was under him, he took off his boxers and went to grab the lube at the nightstand by his bed. He put a pillow under Taeyong’s hips and coated his fingers with lube before coming closer and entering the older’s hole with one finger.

He hissed at the cold sensation combined with a new intrusion on him, but it became comfortable after a while and he signaled to Doyoung that he could move. It didn’t take long to Doyoung enter another finger and start with scissors movements. Taeyong felt every drag and every little movement of the boy’s fingers inside him and he tried to keep his breathing normal, but it felt too much when Doyoung found a certain bundle of nerves.

His back arched and he let a loud moan while he begged for more. Doyoung was leaving kisses and sucking gently at his neck while fingering him and he started to repeat and hit that same spot over and over, feeling Taeyong scratching his back and his ankle pressed on his lower back. He added a third finger and Taeyong whined. “Please, Doyoung. I’m ready, just please, fuck me.”

Doyoung shivered and took off his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before he grabbed a condom, ripping it open and rolling over on his shaft. He positioned himself and kissed Taeyong slowly as he entered his hole at the same pace. It felt all too overwhelming for both of them that were panting and moaning at each other’s mouth. Doyoung hadn’t felt this good for a long time and now, with Taeyong’s warmth engulfing his dick, he even felt dizzy, trying to inhale and exhale to calm himself down.

He stayed still until Taeyong became comfortable with his size and muttered a low  _ move  _ for him as he threw his head back onto the soft mattress. Doyoung started off gentle, dragging his dick out only a little before pounding in back, he was testing waters first to see Taeyong’s and his own reactions. “Harder. Please, go harder.”

It took all of Doyoung not to cum right there at the spot. They both moaned when the younger started to pick a fast pace, not forgetting to slam hard back at Taeyong’s hole. It was hot, it was sensual and it was so them.

Taeyong had a perfect O mouth shaped and his eyes rolled back when Doyoung found again that sweet bundle of nerves, focusing his thrusts at that place. He let a moan that Doyoung was sure the neighbors could hear, but he couldn’t care less. His mind was spinning and all he thought was  _ Taeyong, Taeyong  _ and  _ Taeyong. _

The vision Doyoung had when he found the older’s prostate would be on his mind for the next six months, at least. He felt Taeyong clutching around him momentarily and that enough made him see stars. His muscles were tensed up and he tried to keep his pace at the same speed, but he could feel Taeyong getting closer and he slowed a bit.

“Doyoung…” He whined between a hiccup. “Please, I need to cum.”

“Then, do it.” 

Doyoung took a hold on the boy’s neglected dick and started to stroke as he speeded up his hard thrusts again. Taeyong’s back arched and his hands were at the younger’s hair in a bat of eye. His breath labored and his moans became more needier. Doyoung thrusted one more time onto his prostate and he came all over his hands, his vision blacking out for a while and his mouth screaming Doyoung’s name.

Doyoung’s hips stuttered and he came as well when Taeyong tightened around him while orgasming. He stayed still inside him while he spilled on the condom until he felt his dick softening. They stayed still, catching their breaths and calming their heartbeat. Doyoung pulled out of him and took off the condom, knotting and throwing at the trash can by the side of the bed.

They laid side by side, still coming down from their highs that felt too much for both of them. Doyoung never knew how to act in those situations, but things were so easy when it came to Taeyong. They were laying at their sides, softly looking at each other as the older traced his fingers gently on Doyoung’s features. It felt like they were already used to it.

The younger left the bed reluctantly to grab a wet towel and clean both of them. When he came back to his room, Taeyong had his eyes closed like he was sleeping and Doyoung stopped at the door and watched the scene with soft eyes. “I can feel you looking at me.” The boy mumbled with a pout on his lips.

“Sorry, I thought you were sleeping.” Doyoung giggled and walked to the boy, cleaning him gently, making sure not to hurt him.

“I’m not that inconsiderate to sleep on your bed without you after we fucked.” Both of them laughed and the younger went back to the bathroom to leave the dirty towel.

He went back to his bed and Taeyong already had a sheet covering his body. Doyoung made his way by his side and he wasn’t sure what to do, and if Taeyong sensed his overthinking and insecurity, he pulled him closer and kissed him one last time before snuggling to his chest to fall asleep. 

“Good night, Doyoungie.”

Doyoung smiled and slowly put his arms around the frame of the boy, humming in delightment before also drifting to sleep.

“Night, Yongie.”

The next day they didn’t wake up that well because of noises from the kitchen. Apparently, Yuta and Jaehyun decided to make a breakfast feast at the apartment, almost looking like it was on purpose. Doyoung was the first one to wake up and he put on a boxer and some shorts before heading to the kitchen, where he heard some noises.

“What the fuck? I thought you guys were going to eat at Jaehyun’s apartment.” He grumbled while rubbing his sleepiness away from his eyes.

“Good morning, Doie. How you doing? We were, but we thought it was easier to eat here since you and Taeyong were here.” Yuta said while grabbing the juice from their fridge, his intonation making Doyoung want to punch him. He also ignored Jaehyun holding his laughter at the chair where he was sitting.

“How do you know Taeyong is here?” He inquired, frowning deeply.

“We saw you guys leaving the party together and Lee Taeyong never leaves a party with someone.” Jaehyun said grinning and taking a bite from his pancake.

“I really wish people could stop speculating about my love life, you know? It’s tiring.” Taeyong said behind them, yawning after. He was wearing Doyoung’s shirt from the day before and the boy almost melted at the sight of Taeyong with his clothes. It made him look so tiny.

“Awww, using each other’s clothes already.” Yuta cooed by Doyoung’s side that this time he didn't hold back and slapped his arm, making him yelp.

“Shut up, idiot.” The younger snapped.

He really tried to ignore the soft pink that made its way on Taeyong’s cheeks when Yuta pointed about his shirt, but it was really hard. The four of them sat to eat breakfast and have conversations like decent humans, Yuta and Jaehyun telling the boys things that happened after they left. Nothing interesting for them. 

“Loved your new necklace, Yongie.” Jaehyun pointed at the purple bruises that adorned Taeyong’s neck. 

“Thanks, I’m the artist.” Doyoung said while taking a sip from his cup, making the three of them laugh again.

“Next time I’ll be sure to hide it better. Maybe if I wore a low neck shirt...” He joked and tapped his chin like he was thinking. Yuta raised his eyebrows and looked over at Doyoung, both of them having a silent conversation that they knew they’d have to talk about later.

_ Next time _ .

Will there be a next time? Doyoung wasn’t the kind to have one night stands, but he really didn’t care if it would because it was Taeyong. He was beyond beautiful, he was nice and an amazing person to be friends with. But, hearing from his mouth that he wanted a next time with Doyoung, made something twist inside the younger’s chest. He could deal with it. 

It was fine.

Doyoung’s really fine at dealing with the consequences of dating Lee Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> dotae has been on my mind so much lately that OMG
> 
> this was a challenge for me but i thought the final results were kinda good ! pls lemme know what did u think of it 
> 
> leave kudos and comments bc that helps a lot for me to keep writing!!
> 
> once again thanks for reading another work of mine!! it makes me so happy that i cant even explain and as always if you have any suggestions for future fics or just wanna talk or get to know me more you're very welcome into my [twitter](https://twitter.com/teamomarks) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joneandonly)
> 
> see you soon with a new fic :)


End file.
